


Sudden Demise

by Spooky66



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Tumblr Prompt, Undercover as a Couple, hanleia prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Han and Leia have to go to extremes to protect their true identities.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Sudden Demise

**Author's Note:**

> In the game of Sabacc: in the event that two or more players have equal winning hands, a Sudden Demise is enacted between those players. Each player in the Sudden Demise is dealt one extra card. Their hand totals are then re-summed to include their new card. Whichever player then has the best modified hand wins.
> 
> Taken from the smut prompt list on hanleia prompts on tumblr.  
> 17\. Making out during a mission to keep their cover

The cantina was filthy and the last place most beings in the galaxy would imagine Princess Leia Organa spending her time in. However, Leia found that she’d come to enjoy places like the cantina on  Akiva. They were honest, and she knew what to expect from them. When she’d said that to Han Solo. he’d laughed.  _ “Sweetheart, I can’t think of many places more dishonest than a seedy cantina.”  _

And she knew what he meant. The people they were surrounded by were more likely to slit her throat than offer any genuine help to the Rebellion, but they didn’t try to pretend to be anything else. It wasn’t like her time in the Senate, where everything had a hidden meaning and no one ever said what they really thought. At least with the criminal element she knew what they wanted and understood from the start how to deal with them. 

Han’s hand rested on her shoulder; when he shifted, his fingers brushed against the skin of her bare arm. Unused to having her arms bare and to being touched there, Leia had to suppress a shiver. Han, either unaware or very aware and wanting to get a reaction, lightly ran his fingertips across her skin, causing heat to bloom deep in her belly. 

They were supposed to be looking like a couple and so, instead of pushing him aside like she would have any other time, she placed her hand on his thigh and leaned in. 

“If your contact doesn’t show up soon, it will start looking suspicious,” she whispered. 

Han was trying to control himself, but the sound of her whispering alto so close to his ear was like out of a dream. He only wished he could get her to whisper to him about something other than the Rebellion. 

He moved his hand down to her waist and leaned in as if to murmur playfully into her ear. 

“They’ll be here. Feer owes me big time and is deep in debt with a couple different syndicates; they need the money.” Han raised his hand to indicate they needed a refill. “Just relax, Princess.” 

Leia took a last sip of her drink before a Chagrian waiter took it from her. She was, in fact, feeling far too relaxed plastered against Han’s side, and warm from the alcohol. 

“Is it a good idea to have more to drink? I want us to stay sharp,” she muttered. 

“You don’t have to drink it but we’ve got to keep ordering if we want to avoid getting kicked out.” 

Han’s hand moved to her hip. She would have been furious if not for her own fingers, which were sliding inside the vee of his shirt, touching the warm skin of his chest. 

They both froze, though, when a couple of Stormtroopers entered the cantina. Leia’s pulse spiked in a very different way and she felt Han’s grip on her tighten. The troopers appeared to be off duty but they were scanning the dank room anyway, their gazes making their way toward Han and Leia. 

“What the hell are Stormtroopers doing in this part of the city?” Leia growled, trying to find a way to hide her face. Most of the other patrons were also avoiding to make any kind of prolonged contact, so they blended in. She was dressed like a spacer, with her hair pulled back in a long ponytail, and anyone who’d seen the wanted holos for the Princess of Alderaan would have to really look at her to know. Stormtroopers, though, would be taking good looks. 

Han’s hand was clutching her now in a possessive, nervous way and it brought a far too appealing idea to mind. Without giving it another second of thought, Leia slung her leg over Han, straddling him, framed his startled face with her hands and kissed him. Han was in shock for a moment but his hands moved quickly, landing on her hips and pulling her closer. He groaned into her mouth when her tongue traced his bottom lip. 

All thoughts of their mission, the Stormtroopers, and potential danger were gone, all that existed was the two of them. She pressed herself close reveling in the feeling of her breasts against his chest. Leia widened her legs even further, lowering herself down and she could not stop the moan that came out when she felt the beginning of an erection against her thigh. On instinct Han’s hips thrust up, seeking contact, and she ground down against him. 

She realized just how out of hand things had gotten when one of Han’s hands covered her breast, his thumb running gently over a very hard nipple. Leia pulled away but kept her face close to his, closing her eyes and listening for the Stormtroopers. They were still there, apparently taking their midday meal.

“Should we try to make a run for it?” Leia whispered. 

Han had totally forgotten where he was and why‘d been there in the first place, and it took him a good moment to figure out what she was even talking about. 

“We’ve still gotta get the info from Feer. These guys will leave soon.” 

Han wanted to play it cooler than he was feeling. Leia had only put on that scene to hide their faces, but he couldn’t stop the movement of his hands up and down her waist. 

Kissing her had been even better than his fantasies. She was fiery, and passionate, and felt so good in his hands. He wondered if he should be embarrassed by how he’d lost track of everything, and how it had only taken Leia’s kisses to make him hard as durasteel, but the shame wouldn’t come—there was only desire. 

He could hear the waiter taking the troopers’s orders, and Han used the moment to peer around Leia and get a read on them. As if drawn by the movement, one of them turned to look their way and Han swiftly went back to kissing Leia. No big sacrifice. She gave back just as good, digging her fingers in his hair and grinding down against him, and he forgot about the Stormtroopers again. 

His hands, on their own accord, grabbed fistfulls of her ass, pulling her even closer. 

The sound of a throat clearing broke them from the spell, and they both turned slowly to see Han’s old acquaintance Feer staring at them with a lecherous expression on their face. 

“Hey Feer, you sure took your time,” Han said gruffly as Leia slid off his lap. He adjusted himself, dropping a napkin over his lap and hoping it looked casual. Their eyes went to the troopers, who were still sitting at their own table across the cantina, distracted. 

Feer followed their gaze and shrugged. “Good disguisin’ there, nobody’d be expectin’ the last Princess of Alderaan to be fuckin’ a smuggler in a dirty cantina.”

Feer hadn’t spoken loudly but Han grew on edge at the mention of Leia’s real identity. Leia’s embarrassment was coming off her in waves and he couldn’t meet her eye. 

“Shut up about all that unless you wanna get caught,” Han growled. “Sit down, where the hell’ave you been?”

“I got other things to do besides meet up with you, Solo, but I got the data for you and a couple leads.” Feer kicked their legs up on the table, and sent a leering bow in Leia’s direction. The half-human/half-Twi’lek was attractive and very obviously a trouble maker. Feer had worked a few cons with Han in the past and though Han would not say he trusted them, he didn’t think Feer would turn them in; they had too much to lose from any Imperial attention. He was not happy about the way Feer’s eyes kept returning to Leia in a way that was more than friendly. 

Leia was tense and quiet throughout the meeting, continuing to keep an eye on the Stormtroopers as they ate. She asked the necessary questions but was obviously uncomfortable. Han wasn’t sure if it was more because of the Stormtroopers or because of the making out. 

There came a point near the end of their meeting with Feer when Leia poked him in the ribs and gestured to the Stormtroopers who appeared to be finishing their meal and were starting to look around again. 

“Well Feer, it’s always… interesting… but we’ve gotta get outta here. The datacard?” Han said as he laid credits down on the table for their drinks.

“Yeah, about that Solo, I’m gonna need more than what we talked about earlier.” 

Han narrowed his eyes as Feer spoke, their eyes resting once again on the princess. 

“We made a deal, you negotiated and got the price you were asking for. The creds are already in your account.”

“And now I’m negotiating a new one.” 

Han fought to keep his temper down, not wanting to draw attention their way. “You’ll get the price we discussed.”

Feer glanced at the Stormtroopers, then looked pointedly at Leia. “I’d say you’re not really in a place to negotiate.” 

Han saw red but, before he could act on his anger, Leia laid a gentle hand on his arm. “What’s your price?”

Feer held the datacard up and smiled. “1,500 seems fair, considering the risk I’m taking here.” 

Sputtering, Han shook off Leia’s hand and pointed a finger in Feer’s face. “The original price was 800, which was perfectly fair and in my opinion overpayment, but to get you to shut up we’ll settle for 900.”

“1,500 or I call those troopers over here.” Feer’s eyes held a hard glint. They were serious. 

Leia held up her hand in Han’s direction to cut off his next angry tirade. “1,100”

Feer’s smile was that of a predator. “Thirteen.”

“Twelve.”

“Thirteen is quite a come down from my price, and I will go no lower.” 

Leia nodded flatly and held out her hand. Feer handed over their datapad and their grin grew wider as they watched Leia input the credits. The two exchanged the datapad for the datacard and it was done. 

“It was lovely doing business with you, Your Highness. Solo.” Feer nodded at both before leaving and dissolving into the crowd. 

“We could have gotten lower,” Han muttered angrily. 

“Maybe, but if we went on for longer we could have drawn too much attention. As it is we should get out of here now.” She pocketed the datacard and got up. 

They quietly made their way out of the cantina, Han taking Leia’s hand and carefully placing himself between her and the Stormtroopers. 

The whole way back to the  _ Falcon _ was filled with tense silence, though to his relief Leia did not let go of his hand. Once they were on the ship, where Chewie had been waiting, they got right to the business of getting off planet. 

Once they were in hyperspace Han ambled, too casually, back to the main hold to find Leia. 

She was slumped in her seat, eyes glued to her datapad. 

“We’re thinking it’ll probably be three days till we get back to the fleet,” Han said into the silence. 

Leia only nodded, not looking up.

“Hey, so about what happened back there-” 

“Your friend asking for a higher price? Hardly a surprise, and they didn’t realize that this information is probably worth far more.”

Han grimaced. “Feer is not my friend and you know that’s not what I meant.”

She finally looked up at him, and the look in her eyes nearly staggered him. He could tell she was trying to hide it but he saw panic. 

He sighed. “I just want to make sure we’re good.” 

It wasn’t why he’d brought it up. He’d wanted to tell her he’d been dying to do that for two years and wanted to do it again, but her face made him think she’d rather forget the whole thing. 

“Yeah, we’re good. Thank you for your help,” she said, still looking at him pensively. 

“Anytime.”

Once alone in his cabin, he relived the day's events. He believed they’d meant something to Leia, they had to, and one day they’d talk about it. For now, though, he’d let her have this hand—fantasies would have to do.

**Author's Note:**

> As always huge thank you to otterandterrier!! ❤️❤️


End file.
